


Spongebob get out of my head!

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Spongebob ends up in Squidward's head and now he gotta make sure that he'll not gonna make his neighbor mad.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Spongebob walked into Squidward's house.

Spongebob said "Hey Squidward wanna play"

Spongebob walked upstairs to Squidward's room.

Spongebob sees Squidward sleeping.

Spongebob gulped quietly

Spongebob began to tickle Squidward's ear.

Squidward giggled in his sleep

Suddenly pink arms grabs Spongebob and pulled him into Squidward's ear.

Spongebob said "Whe-where am I"

Spongebob gasped as he sees a soft pink brain 

Spongebob said "I'm in Squidward's head oh no if Squidward founds out that I'm in his head he'll kill me!"

But Spongebob sees the controls which gives him an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

Squidward yawned but he fall on the floor.

Squidward gets up and walked into the bathroom.

After a shower, Squidward puts on a light brown shirt.

Squidward walked out of his house and began to ride a bicycle.

Squidward cleared his throat and began to sing a cheerful song.

Squidward covers his mouth

Squidward said "Oh no" as his eyes widen in fear.

Squidward walked into the Krusty Krab and puts on his hat.

A montage begins and ends with Squidward was working by himself

Squidward said "Hmm where is Spongebob"

Suddenly Squidward began to dance

Squidward said "What the-!?"

He hears a annoying laugh in his head.

Squidward growled as his face turned red.

"Spongebob"


	3. Chapter 3

Squidward said "Take it easy Squidward it's only a little yellow pest in your head just imagine that a pest wants to eat your brain"

Squidward imagines that the Spongebobs eating his brain.

Squidward shakes his head

Squidward said "No no! I can't let this happen!?"

Squidward walked into the cemetery

Squidward said "That's weird"

Squidward hears someone moaning

It was the zombies

They have rotting blue skin, exposed bones and organs. They wears tattered clothes.

Squidward screamed

Spongebob popped out of Squidward's ear

Squidward said "Spongebob!"

Spongebob said "Long story short I end up in your head and controlling your brain"

Squidward growled

The zombies began to dance

Suddenly a man's arm fall off

Squidward and Spongebob screamed

Thunder crashing

The End


End file.
